the_chaos_insurgencyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sculpture
“Come on, we’re going to be late if you’re going to walk like that” Said the D-Class as he, and another expendable almost ran down the crooked hallways of the facility. “Well I’m sorry, but I’m not in a real hurry to meet my death am I?” ''The second D-Class was almost shaking as they entered its room. The glossy walls shone brightly onto their faces, the metallic floor, showing them their reflections wherever they went. ''“Okay, finally, we’re lucky we aren’t terminated right here and now because of you” The two D-Classes glared angrily at each other ''“Well sooooorry... I’d rather not be in this god forsaken place if I had a choice...” “Shut up you two! And get in the bloody cell!” ''The officer shouted down upon them from a small balcony. “''I’d rather not open this door for nothing!” ''The containment doors then lurched sideways, slowing down as they ground to a halt at the sides of the frame. “''Right, get in there and start cleaning up” '' D-Class following D-Class, they both entered its chamber, noticing that it was leaning against the wall. “''God this thing gives me the creeps” ''They both said as they went to opposite piles of sludge. “''Just, don’t take your eyes off of it. Remember what they said? ‘One blink it’s in your face, the next blink you’re snapped at the base’” “Yeah yeah, whatever” ''Each D-Class was now half way across the room from each other, with the horrid figure in between them. It stood there, staring at the wall, waiting for something to draw their attention. The figure contemplated its options. Would it kill the one with the mop, or the dust pan first? “''Dude I think it’s moved” “It has not! Let’s just get this over with” ''Oh, but the figure had moved. It had been toying with these two ever since they entered the room. It stood there, still as a statuette, watching them out of the corner of its eye, waiting for the moment when... “''What the hell happened to the lights!?” “I don’t know! I can’t see shit!” ''The lights returned to destroy the darkness; the figure was now in front of the containment door. “''Dude he’s trying to stop us from exiting!” “Bull, that thing isn’t smart enough to do that... Is it?” ''The figure had more intelligence than the both of them combined. The D-Class just didn’t know it yet, and that, would be their undoing. The lights once again flashed on and off. “''Dude it happened again. Are you al-“''The D-Class's whole body froze, as he saw the cold soulless eyes of his partner, staring back at him between the arms of that horrid creature. The D-Class shoved himself up against the far wall, hoping to put as much distance between him, and it, as possible. “''Damn monster thinks he can kill me... I’M SMARTER THAN YOU, YOU TWO TIMING-“''Upon his last word, the D-Classes body freezes with terror, as the creature is now directly in front of him, staring into his soul with it's cold, dark eyes, beconing him to blink, so that he my finally meet his fate. ''“No! No! Get away from me! I’m not dying like th-“ ''He blinked. The creature moved. The creature snapped. The criminal lay on the ground, drooling on to the floor, the creature standing over him, mocking his demise. The creature, after a few seconds then returns to its spot against the wall, waiting for the next set of slaves, the next set of cleaners, so that it may rid the world of the plague called humanity. One. Step. At a time. Unit -2481, End User Log (talk) 03:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Files